2145 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Force-Fifteen's Edition)
2145 Atlantic Hurricane Season The 2145 Atlantic hurricane season is a current event in the annual tropical cyclone season in the northern hemisphere. The season officially began on June 1, 2145, and will end on November 30, 2145. These dates historically describe the period each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin and are adopted by convention. As Illustrated by Hurricane Amelia, Hurricane Formation is possible at any time of year. The season is expected to be above average with the most recent forecasts seeing a Total of a possible 29 Named Storms. This is also possibly to do with the developing La Nina which typically sees an increase in activity in the Atlantic Basin. This season is somewhat set to be more active than that of the memorable season 140 years ago in 2005, which saw four Category 5 storms and got to the Greek alphabet and if it does so this season it will be only the 5th occurrence of the Greek alphabet being used. This Season it is anticipated there will be more US Mainland Landfalls through the duration of the season. Seasonal Forecasts The season as a whole is looking to be very active with a possible 29 storms being the current mean average. The Forecasts consist of CPC - December 11th 2144 - 31 Named Storms - 20 Hurricanes - 11 Major Hurricanes NHC - December 30th 2144 - 27 Named Storms - 15 Hurricanes - 9 Major Hurricanes NOAA - January 1st 2145 - 32 Named Storms - 18 Hurricanes - 10 Major Hurricanes CPC - February 22nd 2145 - 35 Named Storms - 14 Hurricanes - 11 Major Hurricanes CCU - March 1st 2145 - 21 Named Storms - 10 Hurricanes - 4 Major Hurricanes CSU - March 21st 2145 - 24 Named Storms - 12 Hurricanes - 7 Major Hurricanes Hurricane Amelia On March 10th the National Hurricane Center noted that a Tropical Wave had formed near the Cape Verde Islands and monitored the system for possible development. Early on March 15th the National Hurricane Center reported that the disturbance had a high chance of formation in the next 48 Hours. Then at 0600 UTC on March 16th the first advisory on Tropical Depression One was released. One then intensified to a Tropical Storm and was given the name Amelia at 1200 UTC the same day. Amelia maintained a 19 Mph Westerly movement over the next few days while steadily intensifying. Amelia then became a Hurricane on March 20th and Rapidly intensified to a Category 2 Hurricane by Early March 21st and at 1200 UTC Hurricane Amelia peaked at 110 Mph (1-Min Sustained) and a minimum pressure of 978 mbar (hPa) as it approached the Lesser and Greater Antilles. Amelia then stalled before reaching the islands and weakened and turned Northwards towards Bermuda. Hurricane Amelia then weakened back to A Tropical Storm by late March 23rd and at 0300 UTC on the 24th, she was downgraded to a Tropical Depression and Dissipated Later that day. High Surf from Amelia killed one person on the Lesser Antilles and caused isolated mud slides. Hurricane Barnaby On May 11th, The National Hurricane Center began monitoring a system for development. The Invest gathered pace and intensity and by May 15th the National Hurricane center were ready to initiate Advisories on Tropical Depression Two but at 1600 UTC the storm started to shrink and began to dissipate. The National Hurricane Center then downgraded the system to a Low Chance of Development. The Storm Had been being affected by a developing invest but that invest didn't come to be anything. The Precursor to Barnaby had engaged in a fujiwara event with the other Invest. Barnaby's Precursor started to move away from the other syestem and began to re-develop into a Tropical Low. The storm then began to re-intensify and became Tropical Depression Two early on May 22 and at 0600 UTC on the 23rd named Tropical Storm Barnaby. The Storm entered the Gulf of Mexico early on May 29 and then turned to the North-East threatening the Alabama-Florida Border region. Barnaby began to rapidly deepen early on May 30th. The storm topped out at as a 130 Mph Category 4 Hurricane. The storm made Landfall in the region of Gulf Shores, Alabama at Peak Intensity on June 2nd at 1000 UTC. The storm caused $2.6 Billion and 13 Deaths as it passed through. The Storm moved northwards and dissipated over Tennessee on June 5th. Hurricane Charlotte Hurricane Charlotte was a record breaker in the senses of its Wind Speed and the Time of Year of it being active. On May Hurricane Daniel Hurricane Emily Tropical Storm Fredrick Tropical Depression Seven Hurricane Gary Sub-Tropical Storm Hannah Hurricane Ian Category:Future tropical cyclone season Category:Future tropical cyclone seasons